winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Famous Girls
Famous Girls is the sixth track on the Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Girls, if you're independent Stand up and do your thing Girls, get ready to party Let's shine, and live to the max We are what we are And what we are is famous girls Dressed in things sparkling and shining We belong to the world You want to be special and magical like me Please, be my guest, honey Take a walk in my shoes How does it feel? (So good) Welcome to my club It's so good to be independent Baby, don't you be sad 'Cause life is such a party And something good can happen to you every day The world is up and down But you are such a doubter It's so good to be happy Come on let's get out Everyone's waiting for you And you're shining bright You have a mission, show up Show your face to your friend Being a V.I.P. is not a hard job at all It's a matter of being confident, and that's hot We are what we are And what we are is famous girls (That's hot) Dressed in things sparkling and shining We belong to the world (That's hot) We are what we are And what we are is famous girls Dressed in things sparkling and shining We belong to the world Baby, don't be so sad I am your friend Nobody can get us down today You can let it all out When you're with me And you know I will keep your secrets People want you around 'Cause you are such a sweetheart You bring a special light with you Wherever you go Go on and do your thing Shining all your power And let's be wild and free Let's live to the max (Yeah) Let's live to the max (Yeah) Let's shine We are what we are And what we are is famous girls Dressed in things sparkling and shining We belong to the world Everyone's waiting for you And you're shining bright You have a mission, show up Show your face to your friend Being a V.I.P. is not a hard job at all It's a matter of being confident, and that's hot |-|Italian= Hey, lui è arrivato È qui, inizia lo show Ragazze, un grande applauso Per mister irresistibile Ma chi è? Come si chiama? Sembra una star Uno sguardo e mi innamoro È fatto apposta per me Eccoti qui, con il tuo fare da grand Lord Passo di velluto E sguardo da Cowboy Perfetto mix (Wow) Ti osservo già da un po Sei davvero abbagliante Non devi avere un fisico da copertina Per conquistare me, devi impegnarti di più Una serata al cinema, paghi la cena Mi apri anche la porta, Che bravo che sei Allora metti in moto portarmi a ballare Sei il re della foresta Sulla pista Baby Non hai che accingerti Scendi dal piedistallo A me piaci al naturale Allora che fai ? Ma chi è? Come si chiama? Sembra una star (Sei Wow) Uno sguardo e mi innamoro È fatto apposta per me (Sei Wow) Ma chi è? Come si chiama? Sembra una star (Sembra una sta-aa-r) Uno sguardo e mi innamoro È fatto apposta per me Mi piace il modo che hai Di camminare Starei a parlare con te per ore Sarò sincera con te Hai fatto strike Semplicemente, tu sei perfetto Mi piace come pensi come usi la testa Mi piace il tuo coraggio di essere come sei Ed amo i tuoi difetti chi lo avrebbe detto Mi sembra chiaro che sei Fatto per me (Yeah) (Uuuuuuuuu) Mi piace come sei (Yeah) (Uuuuuuuuu) Come sei Ma chi è? Come si chiama? Sembra una star Uno sguardo e mi innamoro È fatto apposta per me Allora metti in moto portami a ballare Sei il rei della foresta Sulla pista Baby Amo come ti muovi chi lo avrebbe detto E mi sembra chiaro che sei fatto per me Trivia *A part of the song was heard in a Winx Club Secret Video - Pixies release on the Winx Club YouTube Channel. Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club Category:Movies Songs